


Lion Pride

by Luspiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don’t hate, Gen, I’m not sorry, Texting, They’re living their best life, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luspiel/pseuds/Luspiel
Summary: I wanted to make a modern Voltron text fic and Pidge wanted a squad. Naturally the two came together in unholy matrimony.....SirLancelot: McClain clanPidgepodge: you missed the perfect opportunity to say McClanSirLancelot: I didn’t miss it I just didn’t want to be cringeyEmoSamurai: I can confirm that you are already 100% cringeyPidgepodge: sometimes it’s okaySirLancelot: McClanPidgepodge: noSirLancelot: Just let me live!
Relationships: Allura & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Matt’s there too
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Lion Pride  
Tuesday **  
  
Pidgepodge: Gm losers + Allura

EmoSamurai: Hey pidge

SirLancelot: Currently heading to Dunkin’ donuts with Hunk. Anyone want anything?

Pidgepodge: Espresso blacker than Keith’s soul

EmoSamurai: Very funny. Americano for me

SirLancelot: That watered down stuff? I’ve lost respect

Alluring: Pumpkin spice latte bc I’m basic af :p

SirLancelot: And one Pumpkin spice for the queen

Pidgepodge: They’re already serving those, school really has started.

SirLancelot: Senior year baby

Alluring: My babies are growing up *wipes tear*

EmoSamurai: Speaking of school, I can hear the bus and you’re no where to be found Pidge

Pidgepodge: Oh quiznack!

**Lion Pride  
Tuesday **

SirLancelot: This day whooped my butt

TheRealGordonRamsay: I could tell, you looked like you were internally screaming at your schedule

SirLancelot: C H O R U S! ChOrUs! Who the heck gets chorus class in their last year. I’m so switching to at least music

EmoSamurai: Lol whens the first concert

SirLancelot: You will never see it 

Alluring: Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that I have a friend I wanted to add to the chat. 

TheRealGordonRamsay: :•

Pidgepodge: I love how you took the time to make that little surprised face

TheRealGordonRamsay: thaks Pidge 

Pidgepodge: thaks

EmoSamurai: thaks

SirLancelot: thaks

TheRealGordonRamsay: I hate you guys.

Alluring: Anyway, her name is Marleen Foster 

SirLancelot: that’s totally cool Allura, but it may get a little awkward. I’m just forewarning you

EmoSamurai: Big words from Lance never thought I’d see the day

SirLancelot: I dislike you

EmoSamurai: thaks

**Lion Pride  
Tuesday **

**Alluring added Marleen Foster to the  
Groupchat  
Marleen Foster changed their name  
to QueenMary**

#1 Dad: Why have you unholy children been blowing up my phone all day

TheOriginalHolt: Father has returned, come let us welcome him

Alluring: Hello father

ThRealGordonRamsay: Father is home, what joy!

Pidgepodge: Welcome father, how was hunting

SirLancelot: Hi daddy

#1 Dad: I knew you would be the one person Lance.

SirLancelot: Baby, I am the one

Pidgepodge: Ew, get that out of here

EmoSamurai: Hey Shiro

Pidgepodge: You must be great at parties, Keith.

QueenMary: What did I just walk into?

SirLancelot: You must be Allura’s friend. Let’s do introductions. 

TheRealGordonRamsay: I’ll go first. My name is Hunk Garret and I’m a senior.

QueenMary: Nice to meet you Hunk. My name is Marleen Foster, but everyone calls me Mary.

Pidgepodge: I’m Katie Holt but call me Pidge. I’m a senior

TheOriginalHolt: And a genius, you forgot that part. Pidge is only 15 and a senior in high school. I’m so proud *wipes tear*

Pidgepodge: That’s Matt, my brother, he’s a sophomore in college

TheOriginalHolt: At your service.

SirLancelot: I’m Lance also a senior at Altea High

EmoSamurai: Keith.

#1 Dad: Could you at least try?

EmoSamurai: That was me trying.

SirLancelot: Try harder

EmoSamurai: My name is Keith Kogane. I’m in the 12th grade at Altea high. Better?

SirLancelot: Now you’re just a robot.

QueenMary: You just can’t win, can you?

EmoSamurai: Y E S

#1 Dad: My name is Takashi Shirogane, call me Shiro. I’m Keith’s brother and I’m in my third year at Garrison University.

QueenMary: That’s cool, my brother goes there.

ThOriginalHolt: What’s his name?

Queen Mary: Alfred Jones

TheOriginalHolt: What does he major in?

QueenMary: He majors in Aerospace Aviation 

TheOriginalHolt: What building is that?

QueenMary: I think it’s like the College of Physics or something, idk

#1 Dad: You’re not seriously looking this person up right now are you

TheOriginalHolt: You bet 

QueenMary: Don’t even, you know how generic a name like Alfred is?

TheOriginalHolt: Not generic enough  
Attachment: 1 image

QueenMary: How the frick! That’s him, you wizard

SirLancelot: That’s high key creepy

Alluring: I second that

#1 Dad: Third

EmoSamurai: Fourth

TheRealGordonRmasay: Fifth

Pidgepodge: E X I L E !

#1 Dad: Calm down queen of hearts

SirLancelot: Shiro tried to make a funny but it was ineffective

EmoSamurai: Shiro fainted

#1 Dad: You see what I have to deal with. 

QueenMary: *sad yeehaw*

Alluring: *sad yeehaw*

TheRealGordonRamsay: Anyway...

EmoSamurai: Lance and I want to study Aerospace Aviation

SirLancelot: Aww, you remembered

Pidgepodge: Get out!

TheRealGordonRamsay: Still have yet to see that movie

SirLancelot: It was meant to be a horror, but it was kind of funny. Like in The Visit kind of of way.

QueenMary: Should I understand that these are even movies or....?

TheOriginalHolt: A mandatory viewing of The Visit will be held someday of the week at Allura’s house.

Alluring: Don’t @ me. Who said you could come to my house?

TheOriginalHolt: I just want to frolic in a mansion once in my life!

Pidgepodge: Moving on...

QueenMary: TheRealGordonRamsay, I guess you can cook really well

EmoSamurai: Nice save

QueenMary: Thaks

TheRealGordonRamsay: Can I just get a break

SirLancelot: Hunk doesn’t just cook really well. He creates nirvana on a plate

TheRealGordonRamsay: Aww, thanks, Lance

QueenMary: I don’t know if it can beat my sister’s Cajun cooking, but I hope to have the chance to try it.

Alluring: You have some baking skills yourself Mary. 

QueenMary: Baking and cooking are two very different things

Alluring: We should all meet. You win Matt we can meet at my house after school on Friday.

EmoSamurai: Oh yeah, what grade are you in Mary?

QueenMary: I’m homeschooled, but I would be a senior at Altea High like you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lion Pride  
Saturday**

QueenMary: Pidge your so smol! ^^

Pidgepodge: StOp!

QueenMary: I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that

Alluring: Mary is a fan of all things small and cute

QueenMary: Too bad I got stuck with these noodles for arms and legs

SirLancelot: Aye, you get to join the tol group

EmoSamurai: I highly doubt that that’s a thing

TheRealGordonRamsay: Are we just gonna ignore the fact that you guys desecrated that spaghetti

SirLancelot: The noodles literally crunched in my mouth

EmoSamurai: I live on ramen so you knew exactly what you were getting into

QueenMary: I told you baking was very different from actual cooking

Alluring: How about next time you make us some your roll cake instead because that was um...an experience

QueenMary: I feel hate on all sides

EmoSamurai: Mood

TheOriginalHolt: I thought it was fine

Pidgepodge: You wouldn’t know taste if it hit you with a cinderblock 

SirLancelot: How has no one ever told you this?

QueenMary: I literally just don’t cook, y’all forced my hand. Plus my brother’s taste buds have been destroyed due to eating bad food for years

TheRealGordonRamsay: Sorry for forcing your hand Mary and Keith

SirLancelot: *Keef

EmSamurai: no

Pidgepodge: but what was that hint of a southern twang in your writing

SirLancelot: I was just about to comment

QueenMary: I’m from Maryland and we’re technically below the Mason Dixon line so yeah

QueenMary: There are lots of accents in my family. Southern, Western, Valley, British, Canadian, New Yorker, Dopey, Sleepy, and Bashful

TheOriginalHolt: One is not like the rest

EmoSamurai: Yeah, what the heck is Valley

Pidgepodge: And I was like oh my gosh

SirLancelot: Seriously I cannot even!

QueenMary: Close but to be able to talk like that 24 hours is even harder. You get used to it

TheRealGordonRamsay: Come to think of it, you speak really proper. 

QueenMary: It’s the British in me

Alluring: ✊🏿 I Stan

SirLancelot: Speaking of British people. How’s Coran doing.

Alluring: He’s great :) Arus Café is doing well, so you guys should stop by

QueenMary: Don’t mind if I do

TheRealGordonRamsay: I’m conflicted :(

Pidgepodge: That’s right Shay’s family also owns a cafe

SirLancelot: There comes a time in every man’s life

EmoSamurai: He’s monologuing again 

SirLancelot: Where he must decide between the person he likes or his friends

Pidgepodge: Dad, make him stop monologuing

#1 Dad: Lance stop, you’re upsetting the kids

SirLancelot: Anything for you honey.

EmoSamurai: Permission to suplex this turd

Pidgepodge: Permission granted

TheRealGordonRamsay: Hide Lance

SirLancelot: Already oshekdkjbbbhbv dkndkdmd

#1 Dad: That was fast Keith 

TheRealGordonRamsay: Nope, Lance fell down the stairs, and I’m helping him stop a bloody nose

QueenMary: He’s been thoroughly thrashed, disengage

EmoSamurai: Copy that. Target has apprehended himself

OriginalHolt: Lol you don’t even have to come for Lance he comes for himself.

SirLancelot: Betrayal from the meme team

TheRealGordonRamsay: See, now you’ve got blood on your phone. What did I tell you.

TheRealGordonRamsay: ......lance just hissed at me

TheOriginalHolt: /This is why we make fun of you!/ You can’t hiss at the sun, it shines too bright!

TheRealGordonRamsay: Aw, thanks

#1 Dad: He’s just telling the truth Hunk

Alluring: Wait, I’ve never heard of this so called /meme/ team. How come I wasn’t invited?

Pidgepodge: ........

SirLancelot: .........

EmoSamurai: .........

TheOriginalHolt: .........

TheRealGordonRamsay: .........

—————————————————  
**The Meme Team  
Saturday**

SirLancelot: How much do you guys wanna bet that she pronounced it mēmē?

The RealGordonRamsay: I have faith in Allura $10 says she didn’t 

PidgePodge: Oh my dear sweet naïve friend $10 says she did.

EmoSamurai: Coward, $20 says she didn’t.

The OriginalHolt: Idk Allura’s pretty old I say she pronounced it wrong $10

PidgePodge: You’re the same age

TheOriginalHolt: But I have a younger soul

—————————————————  
**The Lion Pride  
Saturday**

Alluring: One of you all had better respond. 

QueenMary: ..........

Alluring: Even you Marls?!

QueenMary: Nah, I was just trying to be funny. But since you called me Marls I don’t know anymore

Alluring: Sorry, just feeling a little outdated

SirLancelot: Allura you’re not old. You’re still our friend, we just didn’t want to drag you into the depths of hell with us

EmoSamurai: no one in the meme team was added because they wanted to be

TheRealGordonRamsay: You’re better off without it, trust me

Pidgepodge: Hey, I’m a delight

The OriginalHolt: Hey, I’m a delight

TheOriginalHolt: Google search: How to kill my clone?

PidgePodge: Ha! I said it first you amoeba

EmoSamurai: Do I want to know?

QueenMary: Amoebas reproduce by cloning themselves

#1 Dad: That explains Pidge’s origin story

TheOriginalHolt: Do you just lurk and wait for the perfect time to deliver your one-liner or do you honestly come in with no context and say whatever pops into your brain first?

#1 Dad: yes

EmoSamurai: I live with this guy

SirLancelot: Oh yeah, just for craps and giggles, Allura how do you pronounce meme

Alluring: Why?

Pidgepodge: We were having an argument about it earlier.

Allura: I’m not that old Lance, it’s pronounced mémé 

SirLancelot: I’m about to be $40 richer

EmoSamurai: Nope, you said she would pronounce it as mēmē

Alluring: Wait you bet on this!

QueenMary: Dang, that’s cold

TheOriginalHolt: Hold up! I just said she would pronounce it wrong!

Pidgepodge: Stop lying

TheOriginalHolt: On Jah!  
Attachment: 1 Image

SirLancelot: Bruh, that’s 50 bucks for the nerd

TheOriginalHolt: Don’t hate

QueenMary: Haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate

EmoSamurai: NOOOoooooo!!!

TheOriginalHolt: But I’m just gonna shake shake shake shake shake

Pidgepodge: Plz shut up

QueenMary: I shake it off, I shake it off

TheOriginalHolt: Your anger only motivates us more

QueenMary: Idea! Karaoke night.

Pidgepodge: My ears would bleed

#1 Dad: Be nice

Pidgepodge: That was me being nice and looking after my own health needs

SirLancelot: Karaoke night, Sunday, Keith and Shiro’s place, 6, be there or be square

QueenMary: What if I like squares?

Pidgepodge: Triangles are superior

QueenMary: Fite me

Pidgepodge: They’re the strongest shape for building and you can find a triangle in almost any shape including circles!

QueenMary: But can you balance your books on a motherloving triangle? I think the fish not!

SirLancelot: Girls, girls, you’re both pretty.

QueenMary: Will I still be pretty if I tear off my skin and throw it at you in a fit of screaming rage?

SirLancelot: .............yes????

Pidgepodge: I like this one, let’s keep her

EmoSamurai: I’m gonna ignore what just happened and ask, WHY WAS MY HOUSE CHOSEN FOR YOUR SATANIC GATHERING?!

TheRealGordonRamsay: Satanic? Seriously Keith

EmoSamurai: They come and sing ballads to the deities of music and occasionally they perform ceremonial dances involving the convulsing of the body 

SirLancelot: I won’t argue with that statement

Alluring: 6 o’clock it is. Be there or be excommunicated

TheOriginalHolt: What If I have a medical emergency?

SirLancelot: Skype exists. Be there or be excommunicated 

QueenMary: Y’all are weird, I’m coming to all your parties

TheRealGordonRamsay: We expect nothing less from a friend

QueenMary: I’m trying not to cry cuz my foundation costs $30 

EmoSamurai: That’s how everyone is when they experience the kindness of Hunk

SirLancelot: Don’t think you’re off the hook Mary. You can’t flake now, be there or be excommunicated 

QueenMary: Gotchu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll probably be the last chapter until I get another stroke of genius.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no way I finish this, just a heads up. Second Chapter will be up next week though


End file.
